Reedstem's Destiny
by Fire in the Willows
Summary: This is a story I'm writing for my friend, Dolphinstar of SunClan, about her fursona, Reedstem of RiverClan. Just her basic, everyday adventures, with some good juicy plot thrown in. Please R&R, if not for me, than for Sunny :


**AN: This is a story request from Dolphinstar of SunClan, a friend of mine, who asked if I could do a story about her RiverClan OC, Reedstem. Actually, it's her fursona, but same difference, no? XD lol. Well, anyway, here's chapter one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Reedstem peered carefully into the clear river, making sure her shadow didn't fall on any fish. Just a bit longer... perfect.

She lashed out, spearing a fish on her claws and landing it on the bank beside her.

"Nice catch!" Tansypetal called from just farther along.

Reedstem grinned. She put the minnow by the other one that she had caught. She was a reasonably good fisher-cat. She turned towards Tansypetal.

"Hey, let's get back to camp. After all, the Gathering's tonight!" Reedstem picked up the two fish and waited for Tansypetal. The other she-cat sped past her, laughing and flicking her tail. Reedstem waggled her tail and followed in swift pursuit.

The two cats ran across the slightly damp fields towards their camp, twisting and turning, leaping and jumping.

RiverClan camp was in sight, when suddenly-

"N'_eeek!"_

The two she-cat sat, rubbing their heads. Their fish sat where they had fallen from their mouths. And sitting in front of them, staring at them like they were crazy, was the medicine cat, Mooncloud.

"Um... hi Mooncloud." Tansypetal squeaked.

"Hullo Tansypetal," Mooncloud mewed brightly, "how are you?"

Now the other she-cats stared at Mooncloud like she was insane.

"Sorry, have to dash, see you back at camp? Yes, I will," she said, answering for them. "Bye, you two!"

And then she wandered off, talking to herself and laughing a bit.

"Well... look who's been in the catmint." The two cats shared a laugh, then picked up the battered fish and walked back to RiverClan camp.

When they entered, they saw Pebblewhisker standing outside the nursery, watching her kits play. As Reedstem set the minnows on the fresh-kill pile, a little tortoiseshell blur catapulted into her side and began fiercely biting her tail.

"OWWW!" Reedstem yowled, batting the ferocious kit away. "That's my tail, Sunkit!"

"I know." The little tortie sat down primly. "Do you have any tuna for me?"

Sunkit was positively in love with the rare delicacy.

"Why yes, I think there's one down here..." she sifted through the pile, then grabbed one by the tail. "Yup, here it is!"

Sunkit growled and carried it off, dragging it a bit.

"Share with your family!" Reedstem called, her shout falling on deaf ears as the almost-six-moons-old she-cat began tearing hungrily into the fish.

Reedstem sighed and turned away. This kit was just too much.

She pricked her ears as Stormstar, the leader, padded out of his den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather here beneath the Tall Stump for a Clan meeting." His voice rolled out over the camp, and cats immediately began to join around the stump.

"Now," he began, once everyone was there, "I have two announcements. First, Pebblewhisker's kits are ready to become apprentices."

The queen gave a muffled squeak and tried to limp towards her kits.

Stormstar gave a slight smile. "Sunkit, come forward."

The young she-cat looked up from her fish, swiping a paw across her mouth. She sauntered up to the Tall Stump, earning a look of exasperation from her mother.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons. You will now become an apprentice. From now till you complete your training, I name you Sunpaw."

Stormstar looked through the Clan. "Reedstem," he rumbled, "you have always been a loyal warrior. Pass your good traits to Sunpaw, as I imagine you will be an excellent mentor for her."

Reedstem walked up to her new apprentice, touched noses with her, and led her to the other side of the stump.

The rest of the ceremony passed by shortly, and soon Tansypetal joined her with the cream-colored Mosspaw.

After everyone settled down, Stormstar said, "Now, I wish to announce the cats going to the Gathering."

He took a breath. "Minnowshine, Tansypetal, Reedstem, Rainheart, Shardclaw, Lilybloom, Mooncloud, Sunpaw, Mosspaw, Pheasantpaw, and Splash-heart."

The cats he announced gathered by the entrance. When Stormstar joined them, they began trekking into the twilit fields towards the island in the lake.

**AN: So, here is chapter one of Reedstem's Destiny! **

**I might as well say this here: I don't own RiverClan, Tansypetal, Reedstem, Mosspaw, Pebblewhisker, or Warrior cats-**

**I do however own Mooncloud, Minnowshine, Rainheart, Shardclaw, Lilybloom, Pheasantpaw, and Splash-heart. And the storyline. **

**So, review if you liked it, flame if you hated it, and be on the watch! Lol jk.**

**~Bou**


End file.
